Once in a life time
by Neko-fire demon tempest
Summary: The names Derek and Satsuna for Mamoru and Usagi, but I use the rest of the gangs names.Changed Usagi's looks, along with their names and have more in the chapters when I get the time. First Fanfic ever! No flames Won't be updated for a while, sorry!
1. A little bit of freedom

_**Chapter one**_

The ringing of her cell phone woke her up. She rocketed up out of bed and looked at her phone to see that it was seven forty five, she had fifteen minutes to get to class. It was her first day of her junior year in high school.  
Satsuna is a everyday ordinary high school student with the everyday family and friends. She had long hip Leigh dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes that changed color with her mood, she wasn't tall only around five three.

"I'm going to be late! MOM! Why didn't you wake me up!"she yelled down the stairs as she rushed though her morning routine. She rushed down the stairs almost falling flat on her face as she tripped on her own feet as she came into the kitchen.

"I tried Satsuna, you told me you were going to wake up five minutes ago."her mom was working on her seven year old brother's breakfast.

Her dad was on a trip to America which made her lucky because he wasn't there to make her life a living hell. He never liked her, she really didn't know why, maybe it was because she was a girl but then he was nice to her mom and brother and to her when mom was around. He would be yelling at her like mad if he was here right now, she wasn't suppose to be late for school or anything for that matter and she wasn't aloud out of the house passed nine. She was late one night and she got a mother of a beating and couldn't wear shorts for a week because of the bruising. And she still had wipe marks on her back from his belt.

"And you believed me?"she asked trying to forget that night that she made sure never had a Chance to repeat as she grabbing her lunch and made her way to the door. "Never mind I need to get going to school."and then she was gone in a cloud of dust.

She wished she had time to stop at the arcade and get a pop tart and milk shack before heading off for a long first day of school but she new that that would cause her to be late. The only good thing that ever came out of her being late was that she wouldn't run into Derek, who was in his second year of collage and should be bond picking on her every time they saw each other, which was like was like what four years older then her, shouldn't he be out playing the Field as he father put it, not picking on her.

But even if she didn't like him personally she had to say he look drop dead goruges, jet black hair, stunning deep blue eyes, about six foot two. He was a god to most and she mite have liked him if it wasn't for his inability to leave her alone.

She stepped into her home room class just in time for the bell, everyone smiled her way before taking there seats.

"Made it just on time Satsuna."her friend Molly pointed out.

"It's just drama if I missed it then it wouldn't be a very big deal."she said taking her seat behind Molly in the back of the class by the window.

"Whens your dad coming home?"Molly asked. She didn't know anything about how her dad was, just that he was overprotective of her, which he was when it came to her being happy. He didn't like her being happy.

"I'm not sure a couple of weeks maybe."

"Good then we can go shopping after school today without you having to run home for anything."

"I'm going to the arcade like I do everyday but I'll meat you there afterward."

"Okay."she said turning around as the teacher came in and started class.

The first day of school went by faster then she thought it would and before she knew it she was outside of the arcade. She walked in and came face first with a hard solid chest.

"What the? Oh hay there pip squeak."It was Derek of course, just her luck to run into him. If her father couldn't touchier her why the hell would she be given a break, just send Derek and he made up for it, even if he never physically hurt her like her father. But he still gave her one hell of a headache nun-the-less.

"Stop calling me that!"she said shoving past him.

"It's not my falt your short."

"Yeah and it's not mine, so shut up you giant!"she sketched.

"Come on you two can't you stop fighting for five minutes?"Andrew the owner of the arcade said coming up beside them. Even though he knew it was hopeless to stop Derek and Satsuna from fighting he never stopped trying, they were both his friends and he thought they would be perfect for each other.

"We couldn't talk without fighting Andrew and it's all his falt."Satsuna said heading to the counter for her chocolet milk shack.

"And how is it my falt pip squeak?"he asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up calling me that is one reason and you do it because it makes me mad."

"Now why would I do something like that pip squeak?"he smiled.

"How should I know it's you after all."she said heading for the door. "I have to get going Molly and me are going shopping."

"Problem the only thing you can do right."Derek said as she reached the door.

"Like you would know anything about me!"she said and walked out. There was a double meaning to that and they both heard it.

They both knew Satsuna wasn't very comfortable around people especially men but when ever Andrew asked her about it she just said that she didn't want to give her father anything to get mad about. But Andrew was the only one she really talked to and he knew that she was keeping something from him but he knew better to ask her. If it wasn't for Derek he really thought that Satsuna would go out of her mind, he didn't like see her the way she was sometimes so distant and alone, it sometimes took her days to go back to her normal state.

She didn't even argue with Derek when she was in that state, she would look into space and ignore everyone like she was trying to heal herself from the inside out. And the after the next few days she would be back to her cheerful self trying to make everyone happy at the expense of her own.

It almost seamed like Derek was the only person that can break though her barriers sometimes, he's the only one that really brags out the real Satsuna but even then she never seams to be all there.

"You sure know how to make her mad don't you."Andrew said as he got Derek his coffee.

"You think so I hadn't noticed."he smiled to himself. He loved making fun of that pint sized air head.

"You like her don't you?"

Derek was shocked into silence for a minute."Why would I like that air head and on that were like three or four years a part."

"Age isn't anything to people who are in love."

"I'm not in love and I never will be with that pip squeak."

"What ever you say, I just hope she doesn't hurt herself by falling in the middle of traffic."he said looking at his friend knowing. Everyone knew that Satsuna was the biggest klutz that ever lived.

Derek got up and headed for the door."I'll go make sure she doesn't hurt herself and hopefully doesn't hurt anyone else."he grumbled.

Andrew looked around the arcade to see everyone eyes were fallowing Derek, good then the bets are on. When Derek was out of the arcade Andrew brought out the beating bored. "You saw it here the two love birds of arguing, who wants to place there beat first . . . . . "and the game began.

Satsuna had only made it a few blocks before she got caught in a traffic jam of people on the side of the road waiting for the light to change. A sports car came brawling around the corner and was about to hit a black cat that had wondered into the road.

She knew that the car was going to hit it if she didn't do something so she didn't think she just reacted on her instincts. She ran out into the road for the cat and just as she stood, cat in her arms, she was slammed into the side by something hard, but not as hard as a car. She opened her eyes to see black, nothing but black, when she looked around she could see that she was on the other side of the street laying under someone with the black cat safe in her arms. Everyone was okay. She signed in relief.

"You really are a air head aren't you pip squeak. It's a good thing I was here or you would have been flattened."Derek said looking down at her.

"I'm not a air head!"she yelled forgetting that she should be grateful and not yelling at him.

"Then why may I ask where you in the middle of the road when the light hadn't changed, you ran right out there."

"I was saving a life."she said proudly.

"Really because it looked like you were trying to end yours."he said standing them both up, just noticing the cat. "You put your life on the line for a cat!"he said harshly.

"It's a living, breathing creatcher. Why shouldn't I have helped it? Would you have rather it die?!"

"Compared to you yes. I may not like you pip squeak but I don't want you dead." he touched her nose.

"Don't do that I'm not a little kid."she compiled.

"You act like it."

"I do not."

The cat jumped out of her arms then and landed a few feet away from them.

_I feel something from this girl. Could she be the one that we're looking for?_She wasn't going to get that answer at the moment because Satsuna looked down at her phone and scowled.

"Great Derek you made me late again, I was sappiest to be there five minutes ago."

"I didn't make you do anything air head."he told her.

"Did so, your doing it right now. I would argue some more but I have to go!" before the last word was out of her mouth she was running down the street.

"She's going to kill herself one of these days."Derek signed heavily before turning to face the cat. "Don't go out into the street anymore kitty she gets hurt enough without your help."then he walked off.

_Yes she is definitely one peace to the puzzle to the moon kingdom. I've got to find her._

Luna started after Satsuna. Luna found her just as she got to the food Cort of the mall talking with one of her friends.

_Best not talk to her know, I'll just watch and see what she's like._

"Hi Molly sorry I'm late, I ran into Derek."

"Your always late Satsuna, this isn't anything new you know."

Satsuna scowled at her friend but they both knew it wasn't real. "All right lets do some shopping."

"You don't get out enough Satsuna."Molly laughed.

Luna saw a sad expiration cross Satsuna's face but it was gone before she could get a very good look at it. She started laughing with her friend but it was forced and Luna knew it. "Yeah I know."

They went into there first store, Hot topic. "I don't see why you like this store so much Satsuna."

"I just do, why don't you go look at the bathing suits and pick us out a matching pare, we can go to the beach this weekend."

"That sounds like fun, we haven't done that sense last year."

"You know I have to study a lot."

"Your dad is way to stricked."

"Yeah I know, lets finish up here. I need to get home in about an hour and a half."

"But you said your dad wasn't home yet."

"He's not, mom's working late at the hospital tonight and I have to watch my brother."

"That has to be fun."Molly muttered.

"He's not that bad, I love him."

"You have to."

"He just takes some getting used to. Go look at the bathing suits I won't even give my opinion I won't say a word about it."

"Now we got a deal."Molly said darkly and walked away.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret saying that."Satsuna muttered to herself before turning to look at a pick low cut dress that was covered with scale and cross bones. It wouldn't cover all of her if her father gave her any marks that weren't on her back but she liked it and he most liking wouldn't leaving anything that would last more then a week or two.

She took it off the hanger before going to get her a pare of thigh highs, she also got her some black nail polish wall she was at it. Along with black net arm wraps. By the time she was done Molly was waiting for her at the counter.

"Here you go and I expect you to wear it when we go to the beach to."Molly handed her a pink two peace bathing suit that had black stars all over it. "Remember you said you wouldn't say a word."Molly warned when Satsuna started to protest.

"Fine."she grumbled.

They paid for there things and started for Debs.

"Finally, I love coming in here its so bright."Molly yelled and running to the 50% off sale's clothes. Molly and her only came to the mall on sale days, save money for more important things. "You should get something to really show off your great body Satsuna."

"No think you the last thing I need is right know is to draw attention to myself."

"I don't get you Satsuna, you have a great body but you want nothing to do with guys and you act like your the most unattractive person on the planet."

"I've never seen every women there is but I have a feeling that I'm not the hottest girl out there."she laughed lightly knowing that she was anything but attractive.

"Can I help you ladies?"the sales Clark asked.

"Yes do you have these in a size five."Molly showed her a par of pants that looked skin tit and had flowers going from the right side of the hip down half way to the knees, Satsuna really liked them and the were half off.

She stopped the clurk as she started to leave."And size four if you have any."

"Your getting a pare to Satsuna?"Molly looked like it was Christmases.

_Am I really that bad? _Satsuna thought to herself.

"Yes I like them."

"Awesome, were do you want to go after we get out of here?"

"I'm going to go to the book store, you can do want ever you need to, we can meet at the food court and walk home togather."

"Same old Satsuna,"Molly sighed."Fine you go look at your books and I'll meet you in fifteen."

"Here's your pants Lady's."the clerk said coming back both pares in hand.

"Think you."they payed and went there Sprint ways.

Satsuna stepped into the book store, she had brought a lot of her money with her because she knew Molly would want to go to the mall and they were going to have some new books in. The ones she wanted the most probably wouldn't be in though, they never were but she always found good books anyway.

She picked up The Host first thing then made her way to the paranormal romance section of the store, it wasn't that big but they always had the best books.

"Can I help you?"a young man asked her.

"No, think you."she said looking at him but not really looking.

"Oh hey Satsuna I didn't know you liked to read."the guy commented.

"Oh hey Nick, I didn't know you worked here."She stated surprised, she had had a crush on Nick for a couple of years now, he was a year older then her but they were in the same grade.

"Its a good part--time job, it gives me something to do and I raise a little money on the side. You like books odiously why don't you try to get a job here I'll put in a good word for you."he smiled down at her.

"I'd like that."she didn't know how her father would react but if she made it seem that the job wouldn't make her happy or that it would get her out of the house faster then maybe he would go along with it. "Can you give me a application I can give it back to you by tomorrow."

"Sure thing, I'll give it to you when you check out."he turned and walked away.

She spent ten more minutes going though and picking out a few more books then she checked out, totally unaware of the black cat hiding out side watching her.

"Here you go Satsuna."he handed her the application.

"Thinks, make sure to put in a good word for me."

"Don't worry I will."he smiled as he watched her leave noting the black cat that fallowed her.

"Hey Satsuna what took you so long?"Molly said as Satsuna got to the food court.

"I'm two minutes late Molly not an hour."

"I know but you really need to get home, remember?"

She sighed."Yes, you didn't have to reminded me."It wouldn't take them long to get to her house fifteen minutes if they didn't have to stop for anything, and it was only around six and her mom didn't need to leave for work till six thirty."Will be there in plenty of time."

"Do you want to do anything tomorrow?"

"I think I'm just going to the arcade tomorrow, it's Friday, and then we can go to the beach Saturday. It suppose to rain Sunday."

"I heard, I'll see you then I gas."Molly said as they came to her street.

"Yeah, night."she waved.

Satsuna started down the street purchases in hand. Street lights came on and there where few people on the street. She started humming a mindless tune, looking up at the stars that were barely visible in the sky. Before she knew it she was home.

She walked in and into the kitchen were her mother set waiting for her. "Sorry that I'm getting in so late mom, Molly wanted to go to the mall and get a new swim suit so we could go to the beach this Saturday. I'll be home around five thirty tomorrow unless you need me sooner."

"That's fine honey, did you go to the book store too?"her mom smiled.

"You know me to well mom."Satsuna laughed lightly.

"Your just a book freak Satsuna."her brother stated from behind her.

"Hey Josh, what do you want for support."

"I already ate."

"Alright I'll leave you kids to play. Make sure that Josh is in bed at nine Satsuna."her mom said making her way out the front door.

"I will mom, be safe."she said back to her.

"Love you later."

"Love you later."Satsuna and Josh said at the same time.

"Okay Josh what do you want to do till your bed time?"

"I'll go play some video games in my room so you can go read your books, just make sure you tall me when it's time to go to bed."he said walking off.

"I will."Satsuna said making her way upstairs to her room.

She walked into her bed room and after she put her clothes away and the books on her bed she walked to the adjoining bathroom, her pajamas in hand. She was going to take a long hot shower.

Luna jumped into the young girls room though the open window and waited for the Satsuna to come back out. It felt like forever before the bathroom door opened she walked out drying her hair and direst in pink pajamas top and bottoms that had little moons and stars on them.

Satsuna looked up to see the little black cat she saved earlier that day sitting on her bed."Hey there little kitty did you fallow me home?"she asked not expecting a answer.

"Satsuna, I have come because earth needs your help to save it from evil. You are our champion Sailor moon."

Satsuna shock her head."I must have hit my head on something, I'm hearing cats talk."

"I can talk and you need to listen. You are the new protector of earth, sailor moon, you are to find the other sailor soldiers and save the earth from evil."

"Like I'm suppose to believer this, I just hit my head to hard when Derek rammed into me is all."

Luna flipped backward and a beautiful gold and demand studied compact appeared and landed on the bed."Take that and say moon star power."

"Alright."Satsuna said going a long with it. "Moon star power!"

She was wrapped in a soft wight light for about thirty seconds and when she opened her eyes she couldn't believe her eyes. Her pajamas had become a body suit that was barely covered by a blue skirt and a blue scarf thing that looked like it came off a sailor. Her hair was pulled back and held by two red ball like thing's, she also had on red knee high bouts that had moons at the tip. And to finish every thing she had a Terra with a gold moon on her forehead, along with moon shaped ear rings and a red shocker with another gold moon.

"Okay this is cool."she whispered.

"It's not a toy to be played around with, now detransform by saying the same thing."

She did and went back to standing in her pajamas. "And what am I going to be doing again?"

"Your going to try to find each sailor scouts and protect the innocents when they are under attack by what we in the moon kingdom call the negative forces, I will help you do all of this. There is one more thing, the main reason that I am here, we need to find the moon princess before the negative forces find and kill her."

"I can actually help?"

"Yes."

"Alright we can start by finding the other girls, that will make everything go faster."

"Good plain, will start looking tomorrow in teen populated areas."

"I have to go to school first and then the arcade, which has a lot of people, then we can go to the mall I need to give my application to Nick anyway. School ends at two tomorrow because of that stupid parade so we have plenty of time to look before I have to come home around five thirty."Satsuna looked at the clock to see it was Josh's bedtime."I'll be right back."and she was after hugging and kissing her brother good night.

She ywaned as she came back into her room to see that Luna had made herself at home and was sleeping on the end of her bed. She smiled before turning out the light and sliding under the blanket.

The next morning she woke up to the cat pawing at her face trying to wake her up."What do you want kitty?"

"The name is Luna and we need to get a early start."

"What time is it?"

"About six in the morning."Luna said jumping off the bed.

"WHAT! Why are you waking me up this early for!?"Satsuna shot up in bed.

"Get dressed, we can start at your cafe so you can get some breakfast and look over all the people there."

Satsuna growled but got up and started getting dressed. When she was done she turned a questioning glance at Luna. "How will we know the girl when we find her?"

"Here."Luna flipped and a watch appeared and landed in Satsuna's hand. "When that beeps then we are with in fifty feet of one of the scouts. I'll give then there powers and explain everything, so you can continue to look for the others."

"Who do I attack if I get attacked?"

"You say and do the first thing that comes into your mind and do it with out thought."

"I can do that."

"Good then lets go."

They left the house after leaving a note for Satsuna's mom when she woke up, telling her that she got a early start and went to school early.

They walked into the cafe twenty minutes later to see very few people but still more then Satsune thought they would. She walked to the counter and set where she always did and waited for Andrew to turn to her.

"Hey Satsuna what are you doing here this early?" Andrew asked shocked to see his friend so early in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get an early start."Satsuna sighed."Came I get my chocolate milk shack."

"Sure and fries to I'm gasping."

"You got that right."Satsuna smiled at him not even hearing the bell over the door to the arcade open till she saw someone sit beside her.

"Your going to get fat if you keep eating like you do." a familiar voice pointed out.

She turned around and looked up at Derek. "Mind your own business, Derek, I can eat what ever I want."she said as her fries appeared and quickly started eating.

"Whatever. Hey Andrew has Rai stopped by, me and her have a date this afternoon."Derek asked his friend pointedly. Rai had been hinting at wanting to go out with him and he thought he would rumor her. It's not like he didn't like her, just not that way and if it got Andrew off his back about liking Satsuna then so be it.

Andrew looked shocked and then at Satsuna how was half way done with her fries and pushed them away."I haven't seen her, she usually goes to school."

"Yeah, this is the only time I had free and she said it was fine."Derek looked over just in time to see Satsuna picking up her things getting ready to leave. "What's the matter air head, jalousie."

"Why should I be jalousies? If anything I think the girl needs her head examined."

"And why is that?"he said smirking down at her.

"Because anyone that would want to send more then five minutes with you has something wrong with them."she looked at Andrew and smiled."Bye Andr--."at that moment her compact went off as the arcade door opened.

"Hey Derek sorry I'm late."she said coming up and kissing him on the check.

"Your just on time, Rai."

Satsuna looked down at Luna who looked up at her and nodded. "You stay here and take care of it, I have to get to school."she whispered and made her way out of the arcade.

"Hey Satsuna!"came a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see Nick."Morning, what can I do for you Nick?"

"I just wanted to walk to school with you is all."he scratched the back of his head.

"Why?"she would never understand guys.

"I just thought it would be nice."

She shrugged."Okay."

"By the way, did you fill out your application?"

"Yes I was going to turn it in this afternoon."

"I have to go to work later tonight so why don't you let me turn it in for you and we can hang out this afternoon?"he was blushing and she didn't understand why. She shrugged, maybe he was sick.

"Alright, If you don't mind it would help, I need to get home early tonight." They where at the school now."See you later then."she said before walking into her class room.

"Yeah, see you."he smiled happily.

"Hey Satsuna."Molly said as she set down behind her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Me and Nick are going to go to the arcade and then I got to get home."

"You and Nick huh? Never saw that coming. So are you two going out or something?"

Satsuna looked shocked."No, I'm going out for a job in the bookstore and he works there I plain to ask him a few things."

"What ever you say, have a good time."

Satsuna was still confused by the time the teacher came in and started class. The second day of school went a little slower then the first but not by much and soon she found herself walking side by side with Nick on there way to the arcade.

"So when do you need to be home?"Nick asked holding the door open for her. She saw Andrew at the counter talking to Derek with no Rai in site.

"In about an hour or two. Mom will call me if there's an emergence."

"That's good."he smiled at her.

She blinked up at him before smiling back according. She didn't smile that much unless it was with her brother or Molly."Let's sit by the window."she said taking the one so that her back was facing Andrew and Derek who were both looking at her weirdly.


	2. Is he PMSing

Chapter two

"Who is that she's sitting with Andrew?"Derek asked not taking his eye's off the guy.

"I don't know, he's only been in here a few times and never stays long enough for me to get to know him. But by the looks of it Satsuna sure knows him."

"Yeah."Derek said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you think it's serious?"Andrew asked watching his friend closely.

"Don't know but then again why should we care the meatball head can do anything she wants."he turned his back to the couple."Now like I was saying earlier you want to go to the beach with me and Rei this weekend? She's bring her friend Lida and I think you two would fit it off."

"Trying to set me up with someone again Derek?"

Derek laughed."You know it, you need to get back out there and out of this kiddie place every now and again."

"I suppose, but then it hasn't gotten ride of you now has it?"Andrew raised a brow at him.

"I like the coffee."he said simply, shrugging."Besides me and Rei aren't serious, you and Lida could be."

"What's Lida like?"

"She can kick my ass if that tells you anything, she's into Marcel arts and she's a great cook, I could eat her cooking forever and not get bored."

"She must be a master chef then."Andrew and Derek laughed together.

"Excuse me?"Satsuna's date said coming to stand beside Derek. "Can I get two chocolate mike shacks and a order of fries please?"

"Sure, It'll just be a minute."Andrew said and after giving Derek a look turned and started on the food.

"So you and Satsuna? How did that happen?"Derek asked gaining the young mans attention.

"She's about to start working with me at the book store in the mall."the boy said looking over his shoulder at Satsuna.

"And what's your name?"

"Nick."

"And how long have you two been going out."

"We aren't going out but I plan on asking her tonight."

"And what do you think she'll say?"

Nick turned to look at him."I don't know and why are you asking all of these question? I don't even know you."

"I'm a friend of Satsuna's and I'm watching out for her, that's all."

The boy relaxed."Okay."he picked up the food that Andrew had just set down."Thinks."he said making his way back to the both where Satsuna was waiting.

"What do you think of him?"Andrew asked.

"I don't like him but then I'm not a girl so I wouldn't."

"I don't like him ether."Andrew laughed."But do you trust him with Satsuna?"

"I'm not sure, you can keep an eye on her sense she comes in here so much and tell if anything is up with her or not. She's not my problem."Derek said getting up and taking one last look at Satsuna turned to go."See you this weekend Andrew."he called on his way out the door.

**_**************************************************************************************************************_**

"Who was that guy Satsuna?"Nick asked when the door closed behind Derek not knowing that Andrew was listening to every word they said.

"Who?"she looked at him confused.

"That guy that just walked out of here."

"Oh that's just Derek, why do you want to know?"

"Is he your friend?"

"Not really, more of a pest, we don't get along very much but he's a nice guy."she said starting to eat.

"He was asking a lot of question."He looked at her with a raised brow that she returned.

"And what where they about?"

"You and me."

She almost chocked."Why the hell would he be asking stuff like that!"she shrieked then started rubbing her head as if she had a headache.

"I don't know I was hoping you knew."

"No I'm not around him much and when I am were always fighting."she roiled her eye heaven ward."He was most likely doing it because he knew you would ask me about it and knew it would get on my nerves. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever."he sighed and started eating two."So why do you need the gob anyway?"

Satsuna's hand froze half way to her mouth but she recovered quickly, she forced a smile."Oh you know just want to make some money to buy clothes and girl things like that."

"You don't seem like that kind of girl."he smiled.

"I don't seem like a lot of things that I am."she smiled back not offering up any more information.

"Can I walk you home?"Nick asked as they stepped out of the arcade.

"No, my dad may be home and I don't think you want to be shot at tonight."she laughed knowing that after her father shot at him, with out hitting him, he would beat the living day lights out of her.

"Your right that would rune the evening. I'll see you tomorrow then, bye."he said starting in the opposites detraction.

"Bye."she waved and then started home. She was about half way home when she ran into something hard and wound up on top of it on the ground. Her nose was pressed into a very muscular chest that smelled of roses, nothing ever smelled better to her in her life. She wanted to stay there and smell the rose garden forever, and she wasn't going to move, she didn't care who this guy was. That was till she heard his voice.

"Do we have to do this everyday meatball head?"a familiar voice asked.

She looked up to see Derek."We wouldn't have to if you would watch where you were going."she huffed.

"Me your the one that ran into me meatball head not the other way around."he said standing up and being the gentleman that he was he held out a hand for her.

"I don't need your help."she said getting to her feet a little unsteady but she got up by herself nu-the-less. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him."And what is with you a grilling one of my friends?"

He shrugged."I just wanted to get to know the guy, nuthing wrong with that is there meatball head?"he raised a brow at her.**_Damn I didn't think he would say anything about it and so fast to._**

"It is when your asking questions involving me!"she shouted at him.

**_Great now what do I say?_**"He was sitting with you there was no other way to start the conversation."**_That was weak and even I know it. _**He mentality slapped himself.

"And a 'Hi, whats your name' wouldn't have started a conversation."**_She had him now._**

"For a man my age that would be a weird way to start a conversation."

"And what age would that be five? It's the normal way to start a conversation."

"Are you calling me emarcher."he glared at her.

"No, what would make you think that I was calling you emarcher?"she asked sweetly and started around him.

He grabbed her arm not enough to hurt her but still firm enough to keep her there."I'm more marcher then you are meatball head, if you wanted to get back at me for rubbing Rei in your face then you could have asked someone better looking to act like they were interest in you."

"I don't need to ask anyone if they would pretend to like me, believe it or not I'm a very likable person!"she yelled at him making people stop all around them.

"Then why don't I ever see you hanging around with anyone but that red head check named Molly, and why have you never had a boyfriend in your life?"He had her trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"I have a over protective dad, he doesn't what to see his little girl grow up."she chocked out the lie fast and it sounded false to her own ears.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one, just give it up you couldn't get yourself a boyfriend if you were the last girl on earth."

"Oh yeah and why is that?!"

"Look at yourself meatball head."he looked at her up and down."There's nothing about you that would get a guys attention, when your not wearing your school uniform your wearing something that will cover your whole body. No one ever gets a good look at you and that just tells people you've got something to hide."

She froze."Like what?"she asked coldly.

He noticed her freeze but decided not to push it more then he was."That's what I want to know because your not overly fat no matter how much you eat."

"I don't have anything to hide."she said angrily and pulling her arm away she ran off down the street trod home.

Derek sighed."Great I mad her down right pissed at me."he smiled."Maybe she'll take some of that out on that Nickie guy that likes her so much."he laughed and started home.

**_What the hell is his problem today!? Is he PMSing?!_** Satsuna thought as she made her way home.


	3. Struggle's and first kisses

**_Chapter three_**

"Satsuna wake up!"Satsuna opened her eyes to see her little bother trying to shack her awake.

"What do you want?"she asked sitting up.

"Molly's here, she said the two of you had plans and that I should wake you up."

"Where is Molly?"Satsuna groaned as she got out of bed and started looking though her clothes.

"She's waiting for you down stairs, It's around ten O'clock and she said that was enough sleep."

"She would_**."But then she didn't have a cat to keep her up at all hours of the night talking about Rei and how she was going to be Sailor Mars. Like she really cared what Rei was going to be. Wait she didn't even know the girl, why was she acting this way**_?"I'll be down in a few minutes, keep her bessy for me."

"Molly said to make sure you wore the new bathing suit that you guys got earlier this week."Josh said before walking out of her room.

She groaned again and stated getting dressed. She reluctantly put on the pink bathing suit with the scale and cross bones on, then she started to put on some well in loss fitting stretch pants but stopped when she thought about what Derek had said to her the other day and she quickly got the tit-est, shortest, shorts that she could find and put them on and the over the top she put a long sleeved black shirt on that fit her like a second skin. Most of her scars had healed by now but they were visible if you were looking for them.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, let Derek say something about this. She frowned, not that she was going to see him today, she wasn't even going to stop at the arcade today.

She walked down the stairs and there Molly stud talking to her mom and brother. Molly was wearing shorts too but a little longer and she didn't bother with a top, other then the bathing suit top.

Molly looked up at her as she came to stand beside her. Her eyes widened."WOW! Satsuna you look great, I've never seen you dressed like this before! You trying to empress someone?"she asked smiling elbowing Satsuna lightly.

Satsuna blushed and looked at her friend in shock."NO! It never even crossed my mind."she made her way out the door after grabbing a towel. "Are we going or are we just going to sit around and talk all day?"her blush had gone down very little.

The only person she had been thinking about when she was getting dressed was Derek and to think that she got dressed up for that thing when she didn't even know if she was going to see him or not made her feel a little panicked.

"What ever you say Satsuna. By the way I think Nick is going to be there, he came and talked to me yesterday to see if you had any plans and he asked if he could come, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."**_Yes I do very much. I don't want to spend the whole day with the guy! I don't know him that well, what if he's one of those guy that take what they want? Not that I couldn't kick the shit out of him but then I wouldn't get the job and I need the money. God please let him be more interested in Molly!_**"I didn't know you two knew each other."she made sure to keep her face blank as she said this.

"We've know each other forever, we've lived next to each other for a long time."

_**Great! Wait why don't I want to give Nick a try? He could be a nice guy.**_She questioned herself all the way to the beach only tripping a time or two.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into someone, landing on top of them hard, they went down with a grunt with her on top.

"Satsuna can't you go one day with out hurting yourself?"Molly asked helping her up.

"I think I was hurt more then she was."came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Derek in nothing but swim trunks. The first thing her eyes made contact with his bronze chest, she quickly looked away blushing.

"What are you doing here?"Satsuna asked pointing at him accusingly.

"Its not polite to point pip squeak." Derek said."And this is a public place or so I thought."

Her face went red."I didn't mean it like that, but when have you ever been the type to go somewhere fun?"**_Wall that was lame._**

"I didn't know I had a type."he smirked."What type am I?"

**_Great now what do I say?_**

"The--stuffing type. Someone who wouldn't know fun if it came up and introduced itself."

"Never heard that one before."he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure you have, but then some people don't want to be around you long enough to find anything out."

"And you do?"he raised a brow.

"It's not like I can stay away from you, you run into me every day."

"I run into you your the one that runs into me meat ball head. Why would I want to run into you?"

"How should I know, you tell me."

"Satsuna there's Nick why don't we go over where he is, I think you and Derek have drew enough attention to yourselves."

She looked around to see that Molly was right and everyone within hearing distance was looking at them. "Fine, I don't what to be around this old drag any more anyway, let get going before we catch his boredom."she said taking Molly's hand and dragging her over to where Nick was waving at them.

"That was originally meat ball head, think that up all by yourself or didn't your little brother have to help you."he smirked and like that she was in his face again.

"I wouldn't need any help insulting you, your easy."

He raised a brow."Yeah and how long dose it take you to think up a good insult, because so fare you haven't had a good one."

"Nether have you but then what do I expect from someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, like you. Your the most self-absorbed, selfish, pigheaded,single minded, stubborn, lonely person I have ever meet."she almost shouted at him.

"Lonly, what makes you think that I'm lonely."

**_Well at lets he didn't object to being called anything else. _**She rolled her eyes. **_How did I get myself into this._**

"Your never around anyone but Andrew that you actually give a damn about."

"And Rei, you think I don't care about her."

"I don't know, do you?"she challenged.

He blushed and shock his head."Your to young to understand meat ball head."

"I'm 17 years old, I think I would understand pretty well."she said smugly.

He smiled."You don't look like it."he said looking her up and down.

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, she knew that she was small everywhere but her breast and ass but that didn't mean she didn't look it and she didn't like that he thought of her that way. "And how do I look?" she snapped.

He hesitated for a minute he didn't think the meat ball head would actually ask him something like that. He blushed not really knowing what to say.

"Your you meat ball head there's nothing about you that stands out to anyone but your meat ball."he gestured to her head. She was pretty much fulling dressed making everything easier on him, he didn't think he could stand it if she was wearing a two peace like her friend.

"Come on Satsuna, I want to swim while the water is worm."Molly whined.

"You go on I'll be there in a minute."she said not taking her eye's off of Derek. When Molly was out of hearing range Satsune said."If you weren't looking at my body in the first place then you wouldn't know that there isn't anything to see, now would you?"

He hesitated again, but it was barly noticable."I don't need to look to know you don't have anything."he almost snapped.

"Then there's no reason for you to say I have nothing."she snapped back.

"I don't want to talk about this."he said.

"Fine then lets get back to 'your the loneliest person that I have ever meet'."she crossed her arms.

He scowled."If anyone is lonely it would be you, the only person your ever around is Molly."

"That's because Molly is the only person beside Andrew that I want as my friend."she was getting redder by the minute.

"Are you sure you just don't what anyone to know what your big bad secret is."he taunted and smiled down at her. He frowned when she didn't say anything and he noticed that her face had gone pale and the she looked like a frightened animal being backed into a corner."What's wrong Satsuna."he said for the first time in a long time using her real name, hoping to calm her.

She shook her head and before she had the chance to run away he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his arms protectively, hugging her to him and not letting her go even as she struggled. When she settled down and looked around her, she could see that Derek had moved them from praying eye's into the little woollen area by the beach. She looked up at him and got lost in his deep blue eyes.

"You okey meat ball head?"he asked softly.

She nodded and blushed as subconsciously his head moved down further to hers. Her eye's wided as his lips touched hers. She tried to resisted but when she felt the stroke of his toung on her lips she moaned in dis-pare and opened to him, kissing him back fully.


End file.
